some day
by 9tales
Summary: ash and misty are finnaly finding that they have feelings for each other but when ash finds out that pickachu has a desize what will this do to theyr lifes.....


Some day

By mike laffin

pg 13

I don't own pokemon so don't sew me. This is my first fan fic so give reviews. Our heroes are a little older now here are the ages.

Ash-16

Misty-16 this is a aaml story thank u

Brock-17 ( ) this means translation for a pokemon

…………………………………………………………………….

We find our heroes on a scenic rout. They are walking on a trail with trees to one side and a river about ten feet wide. They are heading to celadon city to see Misty's sisters and so Misty could brag about how she was the strongest water type pokemon trainer in the world. Witch she was in fact and ash was one of the pokemon masters also Brock has his own breeding shop.

"Hay you guys wait up I can walk that fast" yelled misty to Ash and Brock. "Well run then" ash yelled ash. Then misty started running at full speed and yelled "slowpokes" back to them. Come on charzard help me out yelled ash as he pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it in to the air. The pokeball popped open with a blue light and out came a charzard. Ash jumped on the charzards back then flew right in front of Misty and said "who is the slowpoke now".

Brock called out his onyx and rode it Misty called out her gyarados and rode it on the stream. They were about tied then Ash commanded charzard to stop and he came to a sudden stop. Ash whispered something in charzards ear and it nodded its head. Then charzard want faster just so he could catch up and ash called out his pidgeot it was flying next to the two of them. Ash then took out an escape rope and tied it on to pidgeots waist and to chardards waist then he grabbed on and jumped off! He was sliding on the ground being pulled by pidgiot and charzard!

They finally rode into celadon city. They returned their pokemon and walked to the pokemon center.

The three of them walked up to the counter and rung the bell. Then nurse joy walked up to them and said "hi how can I help you"

You can help me by being my girl friend! Brock said. Just then misty pulled out her trusty mallet and Bonked him on the head then was lecturing Brock about how he shouldn't play is you can't win.

"Well we just need to heal our pokemon" replied Ash as he walked up to Nurse Joy. "Ok just give them to me and I will heal them" said Nurse Joy. Then Ash was sitting on the bench waiting for his pokemon then misty sat down next to him and waited Ash blushed a little but so did misty.

"Hay Brock can I talk to you for a second" ash whispered in ashes ear. Brock nodded his head and they walked into the bathroom. "Brock I-I think that I am in love" stuttered Ash. "Let me guess … with Misty"?

"How did you know?"

"You can tell just by looking at the two of you together"

"Is it that obvious? Do you think she likes me?"

"Yes and yes you should tell her I think she likes you too"

"Maybe I will tell her…. some day"

Then they left the bathroom and walked back and Nurse Joy walked up to Ash with a serous look on her face…. Ash Ketchum I have some bad news. Ash was kind of surprised not hearing "ok your pokemon are all in good shape" so he said "what is the matter Nurse Joy?"

"Well your pokemon pickachu is not in so good shape"

"What is the matter with pickachu" said Ash getting a little worried.

"Well he has a very rare disease it is only found in pickachus its electric sacks on its cheeks cause it pain when it uses any electrical attacks and it has had it for a while if we do not operate the disease will spread until it can not move and will die"

"What! I-is pickachu going to be ok" Ash stuttered.

"I am sorry to tell you this but he will die in about 5 months if we do not operate"

"Well what the hell are you waiting for get on it" Ash yelled at nurse joy.

"I am sorry it is not that simple the operation costs 15,000 dollars"

"What! How the hell am I supposed to come up with 15,000?" "I do not know sir but it does not help to yell at me" yelled nurse joy.

Ash was pissed. He started kicking and breaking every thing in sight. Then Brock tackled him just to get him to calm down. Ash was calmed down but now he was sad and about to cry.

"No I am fine didn't they tell you?" ash

"Picka picka pi" yes they told me

"Why didn't you tell me that it hurt then I could have helped you sooner" said ash sobbingly.

"Picka pi picka" (I did not want to ruin the fun) said pickachu sobbing

Ash totally silent picked up the rest of his pokemon and carried pickachu in his arms outside and just sat down on a bench in front of the pokemon center and talked to pickachu for what seemed to be hours. Then finally Ash and pickachu came inside all teary eyed and Ash checked out a room and went into it. Brock and Misty checked out rooms for them self's. Brock and misty went to sleep But ash just couldn't sleep knowing that pickachu was in trouble.

There finally done that was so hard ok so give reviews my e-mail is and I will get started on the sequel. Thanks. I just started middle school this year and things have been crazy but I will do it as soon as I can.


End file.
